


Unpredictable

by Serenity1



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Negaduck falls in love with Steelbeak - a 50 sentences challenge.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Steelbeak (Disney)/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe DT or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> How come there isn't a pairing tag of Steelbeak/Negaduck? 
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the story!
> 
> \-------------

Shocked

1\. "Steelbeak and Negaduck are working together?!" Drake asked shocked as he stares at the two in front of him.

2\. Grabs

"Why don't we show the whole world that you're mine?" Steelbeak asked as he grabs Negaduck and started to lean toward him to kiss him on the beak.

3\. Crimes

"Enough with the crimes, Negaduck! F.O.W.L already is suspicious that it may be me," Steelbeak said unhappily.

4\. Gosalyn

"Do you want to meet MY Gosalyn?" Negaduck asked Steelbeak, "she's sweet and obeys me on what I ask of her to do," he said.

5\. Bomb

Steelbeak throws a bomb down below where Negaduck and Darkwing was fighting, the two saw it land in the middle of them and they immediately separated from each other as the bomb explodes! However Negaduck fleed the scene before Darkwing could see through the smoke of the bomb.

6\. Magazine

Darkwing gaped at the article, "how can Negaduck and Steelbeak be the hottest villain couple?!" He shrieked as he slammed the magazine back to the rack.

7\. Scrooge

"Steelbeak and Negaduck will be trying to get the diamond I found on my recent expedition," Scrooge began, "I need you two to protect it till then!" He said as he spoke to Darkwing and Gizmoduck.

8\. Diamond

Negaduck laughed evilly as Steelbeak got the diamond from behind, Negaduck was holding a bomb at the sight as Scrooge had frozen in spot as neither Darkwing nor Gizmoduck were seen.

9\. Restaurant

Drake and Launchpad were having a date that night when they saw Steelbeak coming inside the restaurant without Negaduck! The two looked at each other as they've watched Steelbeak heading to a table where a lady was waiting.

10\. Duckburg

"Why do you want to cause chaos at Duckburg? I thought you hated Darkwing," Steelbeak said as Negaduck was seething.

11\. Hostages

"These brats are my hostages, Scroogey! I won't release them unless Darkwing will reveal himself to the world!" Negaduck exclaims as he was holding Huey, Dewey and Louie captive.

12\. Jail

"I told you that it won't work," Steelbeak said annoyed as he was in the police station to get Negaduck out of jail, "you owe F.O.W.L a huge favor for this," he added.

13\. Car

Negaduck was quite impressed on the flashy car that Steelbeak came to pick him up, he just didn't show it on his face when he entered the car so that Steelbeak wouldn't be smugged about it.

14\. Police

"Why are you helping the police, Negaduck? Aren't you supposed to be evil?" Launchpad asked as Darkwing was staring at his doppelganger and he knew why he was helping, "they got Steelbeak captured," he said and there was silence among the group.

15\. Jump

"Just jump, Negaduck! You'll make it in the water!" Steelbeak called up to him as he was steering a boat and Negaduck was about to jump from a steel beam crane as he didn't want to get captured by Darkwing.

16\. Valentine

Negaduck glared at the flowers and chocolates that Steelbeak was holding out to him, he can't believe he had fallen for a romantic fool! He's a villain! He doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day! He growled in annoyance as he sees Steelbeak slowly backing away from him.

17\. Future

"What does that do?" Steelbeak asked Negaduck who was holding a gadget, "we're going to the future!" Negaduck exclaimed as he stolen the gadget from Gyro.

18\. Mistake 

Negaduck was staring at the television as he sees Steelbeak's arm around the woman's waist! Steelbeak have lied to him! He wasn't going to visit F.O.W.L's HQ! He went on a secret date! He took out a bomb as he threw it against the TV, he didn't realized his mistake till the end.

19\. Argument

"I'm such a fool! This is why I don't do this romance thing!" Negaduck said snarling as he was having an argument with Steelbeak, "our relationship is over! I don't want to see you anymore!" He snapped.

20\. Havoc

Steelbeak was watching the news in F.O.W.L's HQ as he sees bombs going off here and there of St. Canard and Duckburg; he knew it was Negaduck that was causing the havoc and knew he was hurting, he just couldn't apologize to the other.

21\. Pleaded

"Darkwing, wait! Let me speak to him! Let me get through of him to stop this madness," Steelbeak pleaded to Darkwing who was getting ready to use his infamous gun on Negaduck.

22\. Days

It's been days since the havoc and no one knew what happened to Negaduck who was hiding in the Nega-Universe with Steelbeak, they needed a change of pace.

23\. Bushroot

"Come back here, Bushroot!" Darkwing called out to him as he was chasing Bushroot, Bushroot have ignored him but it wasn't till he bumped into someone and saw that it was Negaduck! He eeped as he knew he was in trouble by both ducks.

24\. Saved

"You never guessed who saved me just now, dad!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she entered the house, Drake looks up at her as he was sitting on the couch, "it was Negaduck!" She said as Drake gaped at her and demanded to know what happened.

25\. Suspicious 

"What are you trying to pull here, Negaduck? Why did you saved Gosalyn that day? It's highly suspicious since it's you," Darkwing said as he had confronted Negaduck one night.

26\. Change

"I want to change, Steelbeak, but I don't know how," Negaduck said as the two were on the floor and Steelbeak had him against him in like an embraced.

27\. Serum

Negaduck laughed evilly as had stolen the serum from Bushroot, he was going to use it on Darkwing and end this doppelganger.

28\. Love

He licked his lips at the sight as Negaduck never noticed Steelbeak till now, he was falling in love with him as he fought enemies in a graceful way.

29\. Truth

"I love you, Negaduck! I want to be with you forever," Steelbeak comfessed as the truth serum was affecting him after it spilled on him while Negaduck watches.

30\. Future

"What are you two doing here?" A voice asked startling Negaduck and Steelbeak, they looked and saw a beautiful young lady who was holding a bow and arrow! Negaduck gaped, "Gosalyn?!" He shrieked as the futuristic Gosalyn shot her arrow at them but missed.

31\. Kids

"Have you ever thought about having kids of your own, Negaduck?" Steelbeak asked and Negaduck stared at him with a 'look,' "I mean biological! Having like a surrogate mother," Steelbeak explained.

32\. Fearsome

Negaduck growled in annoyance as the fearsome four was happy to see him! "I'm here to stop your charade! Steelbeak's F.O.W.L thinks I'm the one doing it but I know it's you four," he snapped.

33\. Yacht

Negaduck sighed happily as he was sunbathing under the sun on the yacht that he was currently in, after all the mishaps and adventure, who doesn't need a vacation right now especially with your boyfriend right beside you who owns the yacht.

34\. Morgana

Morgana was crying as she stood in front of Negaduck while Steelbeak was behind him trying not to get jealous! "Neither of you wants me," Morgana wailed and Negaduck knew she was talking about Darkwing.

35\. After

"What happened between you and Morgana?" Negaduck asked Darkwing one day, "she's been after me a few days now! It's getting on my nerves and Steelbeak is threatening to dispose of her," Negaduck said angrily.

36\. Kiss

Negaduck was staring at the news as he watches Launchpad and Darkwing kiss in front of the camera! He tried not to gag as he now knows what was aiding Morgana's sadness.

37\. News

"At least you two are news now," Negaduck said to both Darkwing and Launchpad one day, "Steelbeak and I don't have to worry about the media now!" He exclaims laughing making the other two groaned.

38\. Turnover

The fearsome four cried out in surprised when it was Negaduck who turned them over to the police! Who knew that Negaduck would turnover for good? Certainly not them now that they're stuck in jail.

39\. Drake

"Hah! I knew Negaduck wouldn't stay good! This calls for Daaaarkwing Duck!" Drake exclaims as he sees on the news that Negaduck was back to his old ways again.

40\. Imposter

"I'm telling you the truth: you got the wrong guy! I've been with Steelbeak the whole entire time! Why don't you call him?! I'm being setup! Someone is out there as the imposter!" Negaduck exclaims as he was being handcuffed by the police. 

41\. Imposternate

"I believe Negaduck could be telling the truth," Scrooge said as the others gaped at him, "I was once the Masked Mallard and I too had someone imposternate me, you as well, Darkwing," he added making Darkwing huffed.

42\. Camping

"What are we doing here, Steelbeak? If we get caught by Darkwing, it'll looked bad," Negaduck said as the two were in the forest with their camping gears, "F.O.W.L is up to something here and they didn't tell me what it is! I'm going after them," Steelbeak said making Negaduck surprised.

43\. Caribbean

Negaduck happiness was hidden as he was in the Caribbean with his boyfriend lazying doing nothing, they were on vacation and sunbathing, nothing could spoil this quiet day.

44\. Invasion

Negaduck stared in shocked as he sees a HUGE monster coming to destroy St. Canard! He quickly went to the nearest phone booth to call his rival, if he was still evil, he wouldn't care if this invasion goes through or not, but he was with Steelbeak now and had someone to care.

45\. Ordeal

Negaduck was literally blushing bright red when he saw Steelbeak went down on one knee and opened a small velvet box! Not only that, there was even a reporter witnessing the whole ordeal and the camera! He was going to kick Steelbeak once this was all over.

46\. Paparazzi 

After news of Negaduck's engagement with Steelbeak, the paparazzi has been all over him! He needed somewhere to hide and the only one he could think was Darkwing Duck's HQ! He certainly wasn't going to call Steelbeak and hide in F.O.W.L's HQ after what happened.

47\. Dad

"Dad!" Gosalyn cried out shocked as Darkwing Duck's secret identity was revealed to Negaduck, "what are you going to do now, Negaduck? Are you going to tell this to the media?" She asked angrily as she went to her father's side and stared at Negaduck.

48\. Blood

"Hah! With the help of Morgana on getting Negaduck's blood, we can create another Negaduck that is pure evil! We don't need the original as the fearsome five!" Bushroot exclaims happily as the others nodded in agreement.

49\. Toys

"I looked up to you before but now you're nothing to me!" Quackerjack exclaims as he looks at Negaduck, "I can't believe you're working with this looser," he said sneering as he threw his toys at both Darkwing and Negaduck as it became bigger.

50\. Identical

"They're completely identical!" Darkwing said as he and Steelbeak stared at the two Negaduck's, "Bushroot actually did it and created another Negaduck that's pure evil," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------
> 
> I've gotten a few requests on doing a Negaduck / Steelbeak story so I decided to do that 50 sentence challenge on this pairing.
> 
> How'd you like it? Yay or nay? Be on the lookout for more stories.


End file.
